


fall in trillions

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen needs help trying a new kink and asks Kyungsoo.





	fall in trillions

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #3](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): choking/breathplay
> 
>  **warnings:** choking/breathplay, undernegotiated kink like woah

-

Out of everyone he knows, Kyungsoo is at the top of the list. When Jongdae asks, Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in silent surprise, but picks a date and a time, which reassures Jongdae that he did choose his person correctly.

Kyungsoo is methodical. He stretches Jongdae out with patient precision while Jongdae lies back over his dorm bed and traces with his eyes the grooves in the ceiling. His cock is half-hard from sheer stimulation of his prostate that Kyungsoo is careful to find and stroke but not enough for an orgasm.

Jongdae’s unsure if Kyungsoo is hard from this quiet prologue. Usually, Jongdae has to be absolutely irritating to get a rise out of Kyungsoo, and even that can’t be enough for Kyungsoo to pull his dick out and do anything about it. Jongdae has to get that out too.

He shouldn’t have worried when he feels the wet, blunt head of Kyungsoo’s cock pressing against his hole, slick with precome. ‘Get inside,’ says Jongdae, waiting with his knees pressed to his chest, thighs spread.

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in annoyance - ‘be _patient_ ’ - because Kyungsoo takes ages to do _anything_ , much less fuck. Jongdae goes back to staring at the ceiling as he feels his asshole stretch around Kyungsoo’s cock, feeling that warm hardness push deeper into him, past the stretch that Kyungsoo’s fingers had provided.

Finally, _finally_ , Kyungsoo begins to fuck him. He fucks like Minseok - in a slow, dragging rhythm that has Jongdae torn between bitching him out for the snail’s pace or to let it happen, sink into the feeling entirely. He chooses the latter, because Jongdae doesn’t want Kyungsoo to remind him that it was _Jongdae_ who asked for Kyungsoo to fuck him - fuck him here, while everyone is out, where no one can interfere.

It takes a few moments for Jongdae to get comfortable with the steady rhythm, feeling the head of Kyungsoo’s cock press into his prostate, pull back, press again. Never _hit_ , never _slam_ into that sweet spot so that Jongdae can arch and encourage him to go faster - but the pleasure still builds in a slow-moving burn through his nerves.

He flcks his gaze from ceiling to between his open thighs, where Kyungsoo is watching him, not particularly perturbed that he’s been caught staring at Jongdae. ‘You ready?’ He asks, like he cares.

Jongdae’s cock is hard and pearling precome. When he clenches his hole, he can feel the hard heat of Kyungsoo moving inside of him, carefully paced and steady. He was ready for the next part.

Tipping his head back, Jongdae shows off the line of his throat, the bob of his adam’s apple. He feels one of Kyungsoo’s hands travel from the back of Jongdae’s thigh and up Jongdae’s torso to graze his fingertips along the collarbone. A warning, a signal - _this is what you want me to do_.

Jongdae’s got a personal rule - tries to stick with it as much as he can manage without hating himself: _don’t try it on someone else until you can handle it yourself_. He’d started with fingering obviously, dabbled with other kinks like getting spanked and blindfolded and handcuffed, and now he wanted to go further. Wanted to try - _this_.

‘Yeah, do it,’ he exhales, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo’s warm palm fits over the column of Jongdae’s throat. ‘Fucking choke me.’

‘And when should I stop?’ Kyungsoo asks after a pause, hips snapping a little harder now - clearly the thought finally _getting_ to him.

Jongdae grins, unneeding to look at Kyungsoo’s face: ‘Whenever you want, Kyungsoo-yah.’

Immediately, Kyungsoo’s hand tightens around Jongdae’s neck, cutting off his air sudden and quick and _firm_. Jongdae’s eyes fly open, staring at the ceiling, as he tries to catalogue his body’s reactions - how his mouth opens, trying to inhale, and the way his chest is beginning to squeeze up from the lack of breath.

Between his legs, Kyungsoo is _fucking_ him now, driving his cock into Jongdae’s asshole hard enough for Jongdae to finally enjoy it - his own cock bouncing over his abdomen, wet at the head at the stimulation of his sweet spot.

It’s only a few seconds later when the rest of him begins to seize - his heart rate quickening, his muscles tensing, his thighs clamping around Kyungsoo’s waist as he just gets _oh-so-tight_ around Kyungsoo’s cock.

‘Fuck,’ stutters Kyungsoo, entirely surprised by the way Jongdae’s hole is clutching his dick, unwilling for him to pull out, forcing him to fuck past that vice grip and experience all the glorious friction that comes with it. Two thrusts more and his hand comes off Jongdae’s throat, still riding that harder rhythm.

Saliva floods Jongdae’s mouth as he coughs and chokes, trying to breathe again, a surprising lightheadedness in his skull, making him feel like he can’t lift his head up from his pillow. Between his thighs, his cock still hasn’t flagged, can’t come down when Kyungsoo is fucking him less like Kyungsoo and more like someone who actually seems to know what sex is, thank _fuck_.

He groans when Kyungsoo angles himself to nail the blunt head of his cock against Jongdae’s prostate now, but they can’t be done yet. ‘Again,’ he rasps, his voice fucked, his lungs still burning with the momentary loss of oxygen.

‘You’re fucked up,’ says Kyungsoo as he puts his hand over Jongdae’s throat again, as he fucking _squeezes_.

Jongdae bares his teeth as the intensity of not being able to breathe hits him quicker. The lightheadedness overcomes him, as does a faint nausea from gagging for air for so long. When his muscles seize up again, Kyungsoo fucks him even _harder_ , swearing under his breath, ‘fuck Jongdae _fuck_ ’ like he can’t believe Jongdae can squeeze his cock so fucking _well_ when he’s goddamn suffocating.

At a desperate buck of Jongdae’s hips, Kyungsoo lets go of Jongdae’s throat before gripping Jongdae’s hips with both his hands, holding tight as he keeps fucking him hard and deep. Dimly, Jongdae knows he’s experiencing a high from the lack of oxygen, but all he can feel is the relief of being able to breathe and the all-encompassing pleasure of getting his ass fucked at the same time.

‘Again?’ Kyungsoo groans, a sheen of sweat over his skin, his dark hair hanging limply across his temple. He’s watching with bright eyes, and Jongdae can only look down at him through his lashes, unable to lift his head from the pillow before he’s nodding - _third time’s the charm_.

Kyungsoo has no hesitation in reaching over, using his weight to pin his palm flat over Jongdae’s throat, have Jongdae choking over the spit that’s in his mouth as he struggles to breathe.

It’s too much - Jongdae can feel his entire body become too heavy and too light at the same time while his lungs _burn_ for air and his entire ass squeezes Kyungsoo’s cock inside of him. It’s too hard to think now - he doesn’t love this, but it’s too difficult to parse apart whether he hates it, not when his brain is torn between the pleasure of Kyungsoo fucking him _hard_ and _good_ while Jongdae gaped soundlessly for air.

‘Finally,’ sighs out Kyungsoo, ‘you’ve shut the fuck up.’ And that’s enough for Jongdae’s entire frame to try and throw him off, getting Kyungsoo to move his hand back to Jongdae’s hip so Jongdae is pinned and unable to get away as Kyungsoo _really_ slams into him.

Jongdae can only make ugly coughing noises, even as his prostate is repeatedly railed into, enough times for there to be a veritable pool of precome over his abdomen. When his lungs _finally_ get a solid gulp of air, the sheer high of relief at being able to breathe again rushes through Jongdae so goddamn potently that he’s arching soundlessly as he comes, splattering semen all over his stomach.

Fucking his ass, Kyungsoo spits out more swears - ‘fuck, _fuck_ ,’ - as Jongdae’s asshole tries to milk Kyungsoo’s cock with the aftershocks running through his frame. Not even Kyungsoo can deny that pleasure of having his dick squeezed so sweetly, in a tight, hot hole.

He drives into Jongdae hard half a dozen more times before he’s coming, voice a low groan as he pumps his semen inside of Jongdae, hips flexing as he grinds his softening cock so Jongdae gets all of Kyungsoo’s come as deep as it can go.

With a shudder, Kyungsoo finally pulls out, watching as Jongdae’s fucked-open asshole leaks a string of white come. His eyes flick upwards, meeting Jongdae’s gaze, and Jongdae can imagine how he looks: sweaty and red, bruises over his throat, mouth wide-open yet soundless except for the wet wheezing of trying to breathe.

Then, Kyungsoo says, ‘too bad you can’t say thank you now,’ and it’s enough for Jongdae to kick him in the ribs and off the bed, figures that’s reply enough.

-

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting closer and closer to chensoo hatesex!! thank you for reading~


End file.
